powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls Special: Dance Pantsed
In the fall of 2012, former Beatles drummer Ringo Starr confirmed that he did voice work for The Powerpuff Girls via his fall update on YouTube. He also revealed concept art for his character, Fibonacci Sequens, as well as live booth recordings. In late January 2013, the Cartoon Network Upfront article officially announced the special set to premiere in 2013. However as of December 16, 2013, the date has been changed to January 20th, 2014. This is the official statement from Cartoon Network: “Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice…plus a dash of mysterious Chemical X” were the essential ingredients that created Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup—also known as The Powerpuff Girls. This groundbreaking and Emmy®-winning series, created by Craig McCracken, ran on Cartoon Network from 1998-2005 and will soar again as a brand-new, redesigned and re-imagined CG special coming in 2013 where the trio of pint-sized super heroines will be called upon to rescue not just the city of Townsville, but the USA and the world before bedtime! Featuring an original song “''I Wish I Was A Powerpuff Girl''” performed by Beatles legend Ringo Starr, who also portrays Townsville’s most famous flamboyant mathematician, “Fibonacci Sequins.” Originally titled this all-new original special comes from a powerhouse creative team featuring animation talent from around the globe including acclaimed director Dave Smith and award-winning art director Kevin Dart and is produced by Cartoon Network Studios in association with UK’s Passion Pictures. "Dance Pantsed" is set to premiere on Monday, January 20th, 2014, and will roll out internationally beginning in February. The special also features the original voice cast reprising their iconic roles. Plot Mojo Jojo kidnaps an opera singer, a flamboyant mathematician, and a somehow famous badger. After being humiliated yet again by the Powerpuff Girls, he devises a new plan, by creating a game similar to a different game which Bubbles seemed to enjoy. He sends it to Bubbles by pretending that it the successor to 'Dance Pantsed Revolution', which is called 'Dance Pantsed REVILution 2' which turns out to be a trap turning Bubbles into a dancing robotic version of herself. The other Powerpuff Girls eventually follow, and are forced to capture the hostages Mojo Jojo previously captured, which Professor Utonium presumes that he is using them to get Chemical X. This forces the Professor to challenge the girls to a dance-off with help from The Mayor and Miss Bellum, but in the end failed to do so. However after help from Professor's love the Powerpuff Girls, they break free from Mojo's control and defeat him again. After fight, he claims that his plan was not to get Chemical X, but rule Townsville by becoming a celebrity by starting a successful softball team including the girls. Eventually, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the Powerpuff Girls agree to be part of the softball team, just so they can win trophies. Unfortunately, they tricked Mojo and he is eventually taken to jail at the end. Cast TBA Known characters *Blossom　 *Bubbles　 *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum Guest characters *Fibonacci Sequins　 *Wendy Bags *Calcutta Stink Badger Music *I Wish I Was a Powerpuff Girl: performed by Ringo Starr. This was made for the special, but not actually featured in it. Trivia/Errors *Bubbles is seen to have ice breath in this episode, despite Blossom being the only one to have it, even having several episodes in which she/others mention this fact. *Even though Buttercup is only on the phone for one second, she still seems to know exactly what the phone call was about. It would be quite obvious that they had to save the day again, but it is strange that she knew there was a robot so quickly. *It seems Buttercup really thinks Corgies are cute, which also shows her girly side. *The professor was already in Townsville when he went to school as shown in Get Back Jojo and started his science career because he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls who had travelled to the past with the time machine he would still invent. However, in this episode it is shown that he went to Townsville later on and was actually convinced to start his science career by a few famous scientists that are supposed to be long dead (except Stephen Hawking who is still alive). *For the first time since "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", the "THE END" sign doesn't appear at all in this special. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes